Ant-Man
{{Charakter |Bild = The First Avenger- Civil War Ant-Man Charakterposter.jpg|250px]] |Name = Scott Lang |Alias = Ant-Man |Status = Lebend |Gruppe = Avengers, Team Captain America |Nationalität = US-Amerikanisch |Auftritte = Ant-Man The First Avenger: Civil War Avengers: Infinity War Ant-Man and the Wasp |Dargestellt von = Paul Rudd |Sprecher = Markus Pfeiffer|Bildbreite = 250 px|Familie = Maggie Lang (Ex-Frau), Cassie Lang (Tochter) |Beziehungen = Hope van Dyne, (Lebensgefährtin) Scott Lang' alias Ant-Man ist ein ehemaliger Elektriker. Als er bei VistaCorp, der Firma in welcher er angestellt war, einbrach, wurde er für drei Jahre ins Gefängnis gebracht. Nach seiner Zeit im Gefängnis versucht er kurze Zeit sich auf legalem Wege um den Unterhalt für seine Ex-Frau Maggie und ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter zu kümmern. Dennoch misslingen seine Versuche ehrlich zu werden und er gerät abermals auf die schiefe Bahn. Durch den Wissenschaftler Dr. Hank Pym gelangt er an einen Schrumpfanzug, welcher in letztlich zu Ant-Man werden lässt. Geschichte Ant-Man Bevor Scott ins Gefängnis kam, arbeitete in der Firma Vista, bis er herausbekam, dass die Firma den Kunde zu viel abgeknöpft hatte. Beträge in Millionenhöhe. Als er das schließlich meldet, wird er von denen gefeuert. Als Antwort hackt er sich in dessen Sicherheitssystem, zahlt den Opfern die Millionen zurück und stellt alle Bankunterlagen Online. Zusätzlich hat er noch den Bentley vom Vorstand in seinem Pool versenkt. Dafür saß er drei Jahre im San Quentin Gefängnis. Der Film beginnt mit seiner Entlassung. Scott verspricht sich selbst, nie wieder ein Verbrechen zu begehen. Als er jedoch bei seinem Job bei Baskin-Robbins gefeuert wird, weil sie seine Vergangenheit herausgefunden haben, und keinen neuen findet, weiß er nicht wie er an Geld kommen soll. Seine Ex-Frau Maggie verbietet ihm solange den Kontakt zu ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter Cassie, bis Scott sein Leben auf die Reihe bekommt und Unterhalt zahlen kann. Als sein Freund Luis von etwas Wertvollem in einem Keller einer Villa erfährt, versucht er trotz seines Versprechens den Gegenstand zu stehlen. Dieser wertvolle Gegenstand entpuppt sich als ein Anzug, den Scott für Motorradkleidung hält. Trotzdem nimmt er ihn mit. Am nächsten Tag probiert Scott den Anzug an und aktiviert versehentlich eine Schrumpffunktion. Nach einem abenteuerlichen Ritt, den der Wissenschaftler Hank Pym über Funk kommentiert, versucht Scott den Anzug wieder loszuwerden. Aber als er ihn zurückbringen will, wird er von der Polizei festgenommen. Dr. Pym lässt ihm den Anzug zukommen, sodass er mit ihm und der Hilfe von Dr. Pyms Ameisen aus der Haft fliehen kann. Dabei verliert er aber das Bewusstsein. Als er am nächsten Tag aufwacht, liegt er ihn Dr. Pyms Villa, in die er zuvor eingebrochen war. Hank erzählt ihm von seinem ehemaligen Schüler Darren Cross, der inzwischen die von ihm gegründete Firma leitet und versucht Dr. Pyms Pym-Partikel und den Schrumpfanzug zu kopieren. Hank befürchtet, dass Cross mit dem Anzug Chaos anrichten könne und schickt Scott um ihn aufzuhalten. Zusammen mit einem Team entwickeln sie einen Plan den Prototypen zu stehlen. The First Avenger: Civil War Als Team Cap nach Verstärkung gegen Baron Zemo sucht, schlägt Falcon Ant-Man als Verstärkung vor. Zusammen mit den restlichen Team Cap Mitgliedern kämpft Ant-Man gegen Team Iron Man am Flughafen. Doch als der Kampf sich zu lange streckt und Team Cap es nicht vom Flughafen wegschafft sorgt Ant-Man als Giant-Man für Ablenkung was Captain America und Bucky Barnes die Flucht ermöglicht. Nach dem Kampf wird Ant-Man in ein Hochsicherheitstgefägnis gebracht, wo er jedoch um Schluss von Steve Rogers befreit wird. Ant-Man and the Wasp folgt... Fähigkeiten * IT-Spezialist: Scott Lang arbeitete für Vista, bis er die Firma hackte und alles seiner Meinung nach illegal erworbenes Geld wieder an die vorherigen Eigentümer zurücküberwies. * Technikexperte: Scott Lang versteht recht viel von Technik, da er einen Master in Elektrotechnik hat. Es reicht aus, um schnelle Modifikationen am Ant-Man-Anzug vorzunehmen. * Einbruchsexperte: Scott Lang ist nicht nur technisch begabt, er kann diese Fähigkeit auch kreativ bei Einbrüchen nutzen. * Nahkampfexperte: Anfangs war Scott kein sonderlich guter Kämpfer, doch nach dem Training mit Hope van Dyne konnte er es (in geschrumpfter Form) mit Falcon aufnehmen. Ausrüstung * Ant-Man-Anzug: Der Ant-Man Helm ermöglicht es dem Träger, Ameisen und andere Insekten höherer Ordnung zu kommunizieren und zu kontrollieren. Es verwendet elektromagnetische Wellen und Signale, um das olfaktorische Nervenzentrum der Insekten zu stimulieren und ihre Pheromone nachzuahmen, so dass der Benutzer mit ihnen kommunizieren und sie kontrollieren kann. Es braucht geistiges und emotionales Engagement, um die Insekten auf den Effekt des Gerätes zu reagieren. Die Pym Partikel erlauben es dem Benutzer, die Größe zu vergrößern oder zu verringern, die Masse zu entfernen oder die Masse aus der subatomaren Demension, die als Quantum Realm bekannt ist, hinzuzufügen. Die roten Pym Partikel erlauben es dem Benutzer, in der Größe zu schrumpfen, während die blauen Pym Particles seinen Benutzer in der Größe vergrößern kann. Der Prozess der Veränderung der Größe komprimiert Kraft und Energie und manifestiert so kurze Schockwellen der vibrierenden Aura um das Ziel, die sie mit Impuls aufladen, die die Ziele stärken können, während sie sich vergrößern oder unmittelbar nach dem Vergrößern. * Pym Particles Disks: Über die Größe einer Münze und geformt wie ein triskelion Stil shuriken werden die Platten mit spezifischen Formen von Pym Partikeln gefüllt. Ziele beeinflusst durch Red Disks schrumpft auf die Größe eines Insekts. Ziele beeinflusst von Blue Festplatten vergrößert auf eine größere Größe. Bilder Ant-Man.png Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 11.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 10.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 9.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 8.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 7.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 6.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 5.jpg Ant-Man Bild 5.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 4.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 3.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 2.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 1.jpg Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 4.jpg Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 3.jpg Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 2.jpg Ant-Man Bild 4.jpg Ant-Man Bild 2.jpg Ant-Man Bild 1.png Ant-Man Bild 1.jpg Trivia *In den Comics war Hank Pym der erste Ant-Man, jedoch übernahm später Scott Lang den Titel des Ant-Mans. Scott hatte seinen ersten Auftritt im März 1979 im Comic The Avengers #181. Der zweite Ant-Man wurde er jedoch erst einen Monat später in'' Marvel Premiere #47''. en:Ant-Man es:Ant-Man fr:Scott Lang (Terre-199999) nl:Ant-Man pl:Ant-Man pt-br:Homem-Formiga ro:Ant-Man ru:Человек-муравей Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Ant-Man Charakter Kategorie:Ant-Man Kategorie:Ant-Man and the Wasp Kategorie:Captain America Charakter Kategorie:The First Avenger: Civil War Kategorie:Avengers Charakter Kategorie:Avengers 4